


First Love

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Human Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, pre deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: You two meet each other for the first time
Relationships: Wade Wilson & Reader, Wade Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Wade Wilson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> _*Thoughts in Italics*_

**~You~**

Let me tell you something…being a mercenary is fun. 

These assholes think just because I'm a woman, I can't be scary. Well let me tell you, their opinions change fairly quickly after a visit from yours truly. You best hope I don't get a gold card with your name on it. I promise you, it won't be a happy visit. Oh and speaking of said cards.

“Got another one for you, Rose.”

I gasp, “Yay! Who is it tonight?”

“Some stalker.”, Luke tells me while handing me the gold card.

“Thanks sweetness.”, I wink at him as I put on my jacket. He blushes and continues on with his work. Don't get me wrong, he's cute but too young for me. It is fun to watch him get all flustered though.

**~**

I watch as he's about to get into his car. Time to get to work.

“Hey cutie, wanna have some fun?”, I say walking up to him while unwrapping a lollipop, then placing it in my mouth.

He turns his head to see who was talking to him. His eyes go wide when he sees me. “Uh, sure.”, he says, forgetting all about getting into his car to go home. He looks at me up and down, smiling like an idiot.

I grab his hand, “Follow me.”

He just nods his head as we start walking. I look back at him only to find a small cut on his cheek. _ Hmmmm. _ As I turn down an alleyway, he begins to slow down becoming suspicious.

“Come on sugar, it’s a shortcut to my place.”, I try to reassure him. He was hesitant but went along. I knew he wasn't about to refuse sex with someone who looks like me.

Halfway into the alley, I turned around to look at him again. I let go of his hand and caress his cheek. He leans in, thinking we are about to make out.  _ Ha. As if. _ With his eyes closed, it was the perfect opportunity for me to punch him dead in his face. He stumbles back to the wall holding his nose.

“What the fuck!?”, was all he says before I hit him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

“This is gonna be your only warning, Jeremy. Stop stalking Meghan.”, I say, throwing pictures at him. He picked one up to look at it and his eyes widened. 

“Ah shit. L-listen, I already got threatened by a guy tonight. I get it, I’ll- I’ll leave her alone and n-never do it again.”, Jeremy says with a nervous voice. I raise my eyebrow.

“Do I look like that fucking guy?”

“N-no but-”

“Then I don't give a shit. I'm just here delivering a message I was given.”, I walk towards him.

“Oh come on, can't you just let me go?”, he pleads.

“Oh no no no no sweetness, we’re gonna have fun.”, I smirk before really starting my job.

**~Time Skip~**

While I was walking into the skate park to meet up with the girl who hired me, I couldn't shake the feeling that was bubbling inside of me.  _ Not only did she hire me  _ _ but _ _ another mercenary. Did she really think she would get away with possibly only paying one of us?! _

As I walked up to her, one of her friends noticed me and nudged her.

“Holy shit, it actually worked.”, her friend failed at whispering to her.

That was all the confirmation I needed to know that she was trying to fuck not only me but another mercenary over.

I handed her the pictures I took of Jeremy, “He’s been dealt with.”

While she looked at the pictures with her friends, I took my opportunity.

“There’s just one thing… ”, I took out my gun, cocked it and aimed it directly at her. They all looked up at me and the expression on their faces suggested that if they could shit a brick, they just did. Everyone instantly became quiet, afraid that I would pull the trigger.

“What's the name of the other mercenary you hired?”

“Wh-what other mercenary?”

_ She decided to play the fucking idiot card. Bad move, because she’s actually a dumb fucking idiot. _

I aimed my gun into the air and fired it, which caused the other skaters to scatter from the park.

“That was a warning! Don't lie to me!”, I say pointing my gun back at her, “If you think you can get two mercs for the price of one, you are sorely mistaken sweetness.”

“Okay okay okay look, I don't know his name. He didn't say much.”, she said frantically.

“Oh my god, what did he look like?! What was he wearing?! Or are you too fucking dumb to know?”, now I'm growing impatient. I cock my gun again which makes her jump slightly.

“Uh uh h-h uh…”

“Red jacket, buzzcut, kinda built.”, one of her friends answers for her.

“That could be anyone,” I sighed, “Time’s up.” I pulled the trigger.

She closes her eyes as her friends scream, thinking I had just killed her right in front of them. Meghan then reopens her eyes realizing she isn’t dead. She looks behind her and sees that one of her friends' skateboards now has a hole in the middle of it.

I leaned in close to her face, “Let this serve as a lesson. I expect to be paid in full as well as the other mercenary. And if I find out that you do this shit again, card or not, I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.” I smile at her then give her a kiss on the cheek, my red lipstick leaving a mark, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

The look on her face portrayed both shock and terror as I walked away towards the bar.

**~Time Skip~**

Once I got to my destination, I walked directly to the bar and stood next to a guy with a red jacket.  _ Coincidence? _ While I waited for the bartender/ my friend, the guy turned to face me. 

“Well hello. What’s a place like you doing in a girl like this?”

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him but he continued. 

“Fuzzies for money?”

Just as he said that, Weasel arrived. “Evening Rose, what can I get you tonight?”, he asked me. I simply took out my card from my pocket and held it high enough for the guy next to me to see it too. His eyes widen meaning he’s realized that I’m a mercenary and not some cheap prostitute. Weasel takes my card from my hand. “Please make sure I’m paid in full.”

“How’d it go?”, he asks me which makes me smile. 

“I had a rather fun night. Thanks for asking sweetness.”

“Heard you almost killed your client again.”

Red Jacket was listening to the whole conversation like it involved him.

“Stupid cunt had it coming. You don't try to fuck me over when it comes to my job and money!”, I say with rage. I glanced at Red Jacket and he looked back at me like a school girl would while sitting next to her crush.  _ He’s kinda hot for a Ryan Reynolds wannabe. _

Weasel just chuckles then turns to him, “And how ‘bout you Wade?”

_ Aaah so that's his name. _

Wade held out a gold card for him to take, “It wasn't so bad.”

“Heard you let him off easy.”

“Ah, just a little light stalking.”, Wade replies and my eyes widen.

“Was his name Jeremy?”. They both looked at me like I had two fucking heads.

“Yeah, how did you know that?”, Wade interrogates.

“Because she visited him too.”, Weasel answers while flipping both cards to show that they shared the same name.

“What the fuckity fuck!”. Wade turns to me, hoping I'd prove an explanation.

“You see Wade,”, I started as I unwrapped a lollipop and popped it in my mouth for a few minutes then took it out to continue, “our client thought she could get two mercenaries for the price of one. Sent both of us to fuck him up. But don't worry, I made sure that we both were getting paid.” I winked at him and placed the lollipop back in my mouth.

Wade just sat there dumbfounded with his mouth hung open. I felt my phone vibrate and saw there was a notification that the transfer was complete. Looking back at Wade, I put my finger under his chin, closed his mouth and gave him a rather seductive smirk, “You'll catch flies sweetness.”

With that, I turned around and headed towards the door when I felt a hand smack my ass.

“Hey! Say your sor- oh my god.”, I cut Wade off as I spun around with my gun aimed at the culprits dick. The guy froze in fear.

“Say the magic words before I give you a life changing surgery.”

He begins to stutter, “Uh-uh I-I’m-”

I cocked my gun as Wade just stood there shocked.

“I'm s-sorry Rose. I-I-I didn't know it was you.”, the guy manages to get out. I smirk at him, “Let this serve as a lesson,”, instead of shooting him I used the butt of the gun and hit him in the dick with all my force causing him to double over in pain, “don't touch a woman without her permission!”

Once I was sure he got the message, I tucked my gun away.

“I think I just fell in love.”, Wade says while looking at me.

“What a shame, and we haven't even had sex.”, I smirked then turned around and left the bar to get some much needed rest.

Unbeknownst to Rose, after she had left, Wade couldn't stop thinking about you and had looked next to him as if looking into a camera, “I’m totally touching myself tonight.”


End file.
